


His Worst Nightmare

by Ice_Cream_Girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Cream_Girl/pseuds/Ice_Cream_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been more than 2 years since New York, Still Clint cannot get away from his nightmare. He heard from Thor that Loki was dead, but maybe it is just another trick of his. </p><p>Clint couldn't be sure, till one day, he was back home on his vacation, his worst nightmare becomes true...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fade To Black

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing has quite happened yet.  
> It will get worse. =P 
> 
> P.S.  
> No Bate... so sorry about any mistakes.

He can sees all these happening, but he couldn’t stop it. His body doesn’t allow him to. 

 

The devil is standing in front of him. He says something. The syllables are meaningless to him, but his body follows the order. He strips himself. The clothes slides down to the floor. 

 

“Stop!” He wants to scream. But he couldn’t even open his mouth. He couldn’t do nothing in front of the devil. 

 

The devil smirks. He takes one step forwards him, and he touches him with his hand. His hands are beautiful, with long, elegant fingers. He can feel the coldness from the finger tips moving along his body, start from his shoulder to his chest, then they move down.

 

 “Stop, S-T-O-P!” Eventually, he heard from himself. As he screams, Clint wakes up from his nightmare. The sweat wets his clothes. He takes a long breath before he opens his eyes. 

 

It has been 2 years since New York. Still he couldn’t feel quite safe, even in the base, surrounded by his teammates and friends. There are countless time Loki breaks into his dream. His worst nightmare. Yet he has reveal anything to the Avengers, not even Natasha, his best friend. How could he? Not only because he feel shameful to reveal such a dream, but also, worst of all, they were all true. It reveals to him, again and again, what has happened during his abduction. He can still feel it, deep inside, he can still feel how helpless, and desperate he was, when he was with him, the devil. There’s no escape, no way to shake it off.

 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

The phone rings, it wakes Clint up completely. He jumps out of the bed and walks towards the phone. It is Natasha on the other side. At this moment, it feels good to hear her voice, it drags him away from his nightmare. She tells him that Thor is coming to visit them, and he has some news. 

 

Better to be good news. Clint says it in his mind. 

 

Clint brings a bottle of wine, he assumes there will be a welcome party for their old friend. 

 

When everyone has been arrived, Thor announces the news. First, he decides to stay on Midgard, at least for a while. He is one of the Avengers, and he gets to take his responsibility. Besides, his beloved Jane is here. They really need more time to get together. 

 

Everyone is quite happy to hear about it. But there’s still doubts in Clint’s mind. He wants to ask about Loki. Deep inside, there’s still fear that bothers him. He wants to make sure Loki is locked away and will never, ever come to his life again. But he keeps his mouth shut. He didn’t ask. It was his secret about what happened between him and Loki. After he has been back to SHELD, people thought he was brainwashed and assumed he couldn’t remember a thing. It was a lie He remembers EVERYTHING. Every single detail the devil has done to him. He didn’t tell anyone because he didn’t know how to speak up. He couldn’t face it, neither he could let it go. The memory tortures him in his dream, again and again. Once he was thinking, maybe it is just his punishment. A punishment for what he has done to his friends, his teammate, and people he supposed to protect. A punishment he truly deserves. 

Then, Thor brings the second news. Loki is dead. He sacrificed his life to protect him, and asked for his forgiveness. Of course Thor forgives him, Loki was his beloved little brother, and he died for him. When Thor is saying all of these, there’s sadness in his eyes. 

 

All in a sudden, Clint’s mind is blind. He doesn’t know how to react to it. Loki is dead. The devil has been… dead? Like real death? And he will never come back? Clint know he should feel happy about it. At least, secretly, considering what he has done to him. Maybe he should even dance on his tomb if there’s ever going to be one on Midgard. However, he doesn’t feel that way. He couldn’t feel a thing other than the blindness on his mind. Neither happy or sad. But why would he feel sad anyway. He just feel dull. 

 

“Are you OK?” Natasha’s voice brings him back to reality. 

 

“I am just…… surprised. I was not expecting this.” In a second, Clint calms himself down, and tries to find the right words. 

 

“Yeah, me neither, I couldn’t believe he was really dead, maybe it is just another trick of his” Natasha’s voice was full of disapproval. After all, none of them has any good feeling towards Loki. 

 

“But Thor said…” Clint stops there, Loki’s trick always works on Thor. But still, he hops Loki is truly dead, and his nightmare can never bother him again. 

 

Natasha shrugs her shoulder, and walks away, dinner is about to start. And at this moment, Clint just want to go back home, take a long, restful sleep, and forget all his nightmare. 

 

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

TBC

 


	2. One Way or Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has come to the picture, eventually =D.   
> Nothing has quite happened yet though, will be there soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading =)

It has been 3 days since Clint’s back to his farm. He misses the fresh air, and his family. His wife hands him a cup coffee after breakfast, and he just sits there at the table, watching out side the window, seeing kids running in the field. Everything seems so natural, so peaceful. When did this happen last time? He couldn’t remember. 

There are times he feels guilty for not taking enough care of his family. Sometimes he gets confused. He is not a particularly family guy who come home from a everyday nine-to-five job. He is an agent working for the government. And most of the time, he works in the filed, which endangers his own life. On the other hand, he is, sort of, addicted to his life. It gets him excited, and he couldn’t stop living like that. 

So whenever he is back home, staying quietly, he always questions himself which one is his real life. He is worried that he has to make a choice between his family and his job one day. Or even worse, he may just die on a mission and will never see his family again. Maybe, that makes his life easier. 

Natasha knows about it, she is the only one in the Avengers knows about his secret life. He told her when they two slept together. Of course they did sleep together, she is the Black Widow, and he is no better than any other guy on the planet. 

He should feel bad about it, especially when he is with his wife. But he doesn’t, which makes him feel even more guilty. He loves his wife, there’s no question about. However, he only loves her as much as a husband should do. There’s something not quite there in the relationship. And he couldn’t figure out what it is. He does feel peace in his mind when he is holding her to sleep. But, to be honest, every time, after they making love, he feels hollow and empty, as if there’s a hole in his mind that cannot be fulfilled. The same thing happened when he slept with Natasha, and it confused him even more. 

So tonight, after spending some time with his wife, he decides to go for a walk. First, he goes to the kids room, he has to make sure they go to bed. Then, he leaves the house. 

There’s a small path in the field, the night here is beautiful. There’re full of stars on the sky, shining brightly. They are so far from the earth yet they are so close, as if people can touch them with their hands. 

The suddenly there is a meteor, like a broken dream, flying on the sky. 

The thought raises in Clint mind from nowhere, a broken dream. He sighs, and hopes what happened in his dream will never happen again. He truly hope the devil is dead. 

“I have missed you, Clint.” Suddenly, the voice raises at his ear. Clint shivers as if he has been shocked by electricity. All for a moment, he couldn’t recognize if that is real, or just some hallucination raises from the darkest part of his mind. Until he sees Loki standing in front of him, smiling. 

“I thought you were dead.” Clint replies coldly. He forces himself to calm down. He doesn’t know what Loki wants, and right now, he has no weapon. No chance to win. 

“Yes, I was. I was dead in the darkness. It was so cold, so painful. But I came back to alive. Ah… the sunshine, and the fresh air. I do miss them.” When talking about his own death, Loki’s eyes are hollow, as if he is just talking to himself. 

“So what do you want?” Clint steps back a bit, he has to be prepared, and whenever there’s a chance, he will run. 

“There’s a lot of things I ever want to get, and I am slowly getting them, first was the thrown.” Loki narrows his eyes, and curls the corner of his lip even further, “And now, all I want, is you.You Betrayed me, do you really think I would let you just escape and walk away as nothing has ever happened?” 

“You mind-controlled me and you call it betrayal? We were enemies, and we will always be!” Clint widens his eyes, he couldn’t believe what he has just heard. “What I had done to my friends are something is called betrayal!” Clint screwed his eyes shut thinking what he has done on the ship, Philip, was dead on the ship, thank God he was brought back to life with the help of some kind of aline blood.   
“Oh… Dear, it doesn’t matter, after all, we have had some intimate moment, and you just pretended it never happened. I am devastated.” Loki says that in a sad tone as if he truly believes what he has just said. As he speaks, his eyes darkens. 

“So, what’ do you plot to do with me? Put me on trail and execute me? You couldn’t do that.” At the moment, Clint couldn’t be more desperate. Of course, it doesn’t matter to Loki. There’s no way he can win the argument with Loki, the silver tongue. So what is he going to do to him? Kill him? Maybe, it is not going to be hard. He is a devil, and he has the power. 

“Yeah, that’s one of the options, I guess.” Loki turns around, and staring at the sky. “Such a beautiful night, not sure it suits the blood.” Then he turns back to Clint. “But that’s not my plan.” 

“So what’s your plan?” At this very moment, all the power in Clint has been emptied, he doesn’t what to say anymore. 

“To bring you back, a betrayer deserves to be punished, don’t you think?” Loki snaps his fingers and says it lightly. 

Back? Back where? He couldn’t mean Asgard. How could he? Clint couldn’t think. He remembers Loki said throne once at some point. He doesn’t quite sure what that means. And he really has no energy to argue. 

“Or, I can just kill your family, and start a war to Midgard. Either way. Your call, just remember I am kind enough to give you a choice.” Loki’s voice is full of threatening, yet he says it in such a light tone as if it is no big deal to him at all. 

Is he insane? A war to Midgard? Thor won’t allow it to happen, plus, won’t Odin, the All-father stop him at the first place? But even so, he still cannot afford to let his family take the risks. And he believes Loki is crazy enough to do something terrible enough to Midgard. On the other hand, deep inside, he believes in his friends, he believes that once he has gone missing, his friends will find out soon enough and will rescue him as soon as possible. He can rely on them, he has to. 

Clint shuts his eyes and takes a long breath to make a control of his emotion, eventually, he says “fine, I will go with you.” 

“Good boy.” Loki smiles, and put his hand on Clint shoulder. In a second, the two figures disappear in the field, as if they have never been there. 

 

TBC


End file.
